Under The Full Moon: A Trupearls Fanfic
by Uncle swagworth
Summary: Trucy and Pearl decide to meet at midnight in Trucy's backyard (Made for Britta and Master of Rhymes on the Phoenix Wright Amino)


Trucy was in her room pacing anxiously waiting for her girlfriend to arrive, she was supposed to be there by Midnight and it was almost 12:30 now. Many thoughts went through her head, "Was she caught sneaking out? Did she decide against coming? Did she get hurt or even worse?" Suddenly she heard a few pebbles hit her window, she looked out her window to see she had arrived. Trucy quickly went downstairs, she was quite as to not awake her dad who she knew would get mad at her for being up this late. She ran into her backyard, closing the door behind her quietly. "PEAAARRRRRRLLLLLLSSS," Trucy said as she ran up and tacked her, the two falling to the grown when she did this. The two laughed as Trucy got up and gave Pearl her hand to help her up. "I was beginning to worry you wouldn't show up Pearls," Trucy said hugging her.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Pearl replied, "I would have showed up sooner but I got kind of lost." Pearl would always run all the way from the mountains to meet Trucy and it amazed her with how fast she was able to get there. The moon was full tonight and it shined right on Pearl making her look beautiful.

"Here I got you these for you," Trucy said as she pulled some flowers from her sleeve, a trick she knew Pearl loved. They where lilacs which where Pearl's favorite.

"Thank you so much," Pearl responded with a smiles, "they are so beautiful, I love them." Trucy just smiled at her.

"She's just so adorable," Trucy thought to herself." You look great tonight, "Trucy said to Pearl making her blush.

"You look great too Trucy," Pearl said back to her, giving her a smile. The two sat down and Trucy wrapped her arm around Pearl and the two began to talk about their day, which soon lead them to reminiscing about how the two began dating each other.

It all started really years ago when Phoenix adopted Trucy. A few weeks after being adopted Phoenix introduced Trucy to Pearl and they became friends fast, all throughout their childhood they remained close friends and took any chance they could to hang out. Pearl always loved Trucy's magic tricks and Trucy found Pearl's ability to channel spirits incredibly interesting, and they where both able to bond over the idea of Phoenix and Maya getting together, but as they got older that died down. And when both of them hit high school something happened. They wanted to be with each other more and more and whenever they where with each other they just wanted to stay like that. One day while attempting to show pearl a magic trick she fell on top of her, Pearl found it funny at first but when she stopped laughing she looked Trucy right in the eyes, in that moment sparks flew between the two and then Trucy kissed Pearl, it was amazing and full of love and passion. They began to date after that, but there was one problem, Pearl heard from another spirit medium that this was wrong, leading her to believe that the whole thing was considered wrong in the village, Pearl knew Maya wouldn't care but she worried what everyone else in the village would think, so they had to keep it a secret from them. Trucy kept it secret from her dad so he wouldn't tell Maya and risk everyone finding out, Trucy thought it was stupid to hide their relationship and that she shouldn't care what other people think, but she went along to make Pearl happy, and well that's all she wanted. When they wanted to go out they'd just tell Phoenix or Maya they where hanging out at the mall, but instead of going out to shop the hey went to a romantic walk by the beach or a stroll though the park or even dinner at a fancy restaurant. Trucy always wanted to cuddle with Pearl which Pearl found annoying at first but she started to like it, even falling asleep in Trucy's arms on more then one occasion while sitting at the park on a bench. Every time Trucy just smiled at her, kissed her forehead and held her tighter. One day while at the beach Trucy was able to convince Pearl to go on a quick swim. Since they brought nothing else they just stayed in their regular clothes and splashed around with each other. After getting out of the water they exchanged their firsts "I love you's" and after that they couldn't stand to be apart, so every night Pearl would sneak out of her village and come and see Trucy, sure Pearl was tired in the morning but it was worth it, she just had to drink plenty of coffee. They fell for each other hard and there was no way either of them were getting up.

"I think it's time I head home," Pearl said shaking Trucy off her.

"Alright," Trucy replied disappointedly. She gave a quick glance at the ground and then back up at Pearl, "Pearls do you think you could tell the village yet, I hate having to hide this."

"You know I can't," Pearl responded, "I'll be shunned."

"So, Maya won't care and she'll make sure that never happens."

"But what will the other people say, if they didn't like me then-" Pearl now had tears in her eyes and was beginning to cry. She embraced Trucy and cried into her shoulder. Trucy began to pat her on the back to help her calm down. When she finally did calm down Trucy looked her in the eyes and wiped away a few tears.

Trucy said to Pearl in a sweet voice, "Pearls, listen, who cares what other people think, if they can't accept us then so what, we have each other and we're happy so nothing else should matter.

Pearl looked a Trucy with a determined face, "You're right, tomorrow morning I'm going to tell everyone, starting with Mystic Maya, and I won't care what any of them say."

"That's the spirit," Trucy responded as she kissed Pearl, "I love you Pearls."

"I love you too Trucy."

"Good morning Pearly," Maya said give a smile to Pearl.

"Morning Mystic Maya," Pearl said coming down from her room. She had rehearsed in her head all the way home what she was going to say and was ready, "Mystic Maya I have to tell you something.

"What is it Pearly," Maya said turning to look at Pearl.

Pearls took a deep breath and said quickly to get it over with, "I'm dating Trucy Wright." She looked down waiting for Maya to respond.

"It's about time you told me Pearly," Maya said.

"You knew?"

"Yeah I knew, I was just waiting for you to tell me." Pearl was shocked but kind of relieved she already knew, but she knew she would be fine with it, but there was something else she need to ask.

"What do you think the others will say."

"They're not going to care."

"But Mystic Tiff said-"

"Don't worry about her, let me tell you a secret, no one likes her at all."

"Really?" Pearls said perking up now. Maya now hugged Pearl.

"Listen, I don't want you hiding anything like this from me again."

"I won't," Pearl responded, the only time she was happier than she was now was, well, when she was with Trucy. "I love you Mystic Maya," Pearl said.

"I love you to Pearly."


End file.
